Futa Rose
by BirchShort
Summary: Warning Futa porn/smut/lemon. Ruby has herself a new weapon. Read along as she shows all the girls of RWBY her new tool. Sorry.
1. Happy Beginnings

**NAME IS STILL UNDER DEVELOPMENT**

 **A/N Take two. I was going through all the RWBY futa smut on fanfiction, and archive, and I did not come across that much. Now it may not be your thing, and I am not going to judge, but this is going to be futa, for the most part at least. This is also going to be a Ruby futa story. Ruby and Weiss will be dating, but it is quite a "loose" relationship. Meaning that it's romantic but Ruby can sleep with who they see fit obviously only during her heat. It does not start till approximately chapter nine. I don't know when it is going to be updated and what-not so don't expect consistency. Now please sit back and enjoy.**

(Ruby Rose x Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie) Blow jobs, vaginal, Anal, deepthroat, ass licking, creampie, anal creampie.

Ruby let out a heavy sigh as she put down her pencil: she had been writing for hours. She rolled her shoulders trying to rid herself of the uncomfortableness from her body. The heat in the room was not helping with how comfortable she was. The thing was that, the heat sucked but was bearable, the problem was not the sticky clothes, or the sweat dripping off her hair and onto her paper, or even the awful smell of said sweat. No, the problem was that now her teammates felt the need to dress in only their underwear.

Now any other time this would be fine. Sure she was comfortable with her own body, but as of right now she was pissed because it was her second week of the year. Four weeks of the year, Ruby enters a state of nearly insatiable lust. This is known as heat, but when Ruby got this gene it came along with another big package. For those four weeks of a year, she had a dick.

Now Ruby was no whore, she may have taken a lot of women, but she was no whore. She had never been with anyone when she was not in heat, and would avoid people she had a crush on to avoid screwing them senseless. She also had never slept with one person while she was dating another.

That is why Ruby was so uncomfortable. Her crush was less than ten feet away with no shirt on and covered in sweat, Ruby did not have a sweat fetish, she did however love how Weiss' chest was glistening as the small droplets rolled down into her small bust. Whenever she looked over she would lick her lips in anticipation. One of these days I'll get her, but that will have to wait till my mind is out of the gutter.

Yang was watching her sister shifting uncomfortably writing her essay. Yang was not Ruby's sister she was her cousin, but when Ruby's moms died she and her dad were the only ones left.

During Ruby's first experience with her heat, she was just young and it was uncomfortable, but when she got older she asked Yang for help. They spent all night looking up information on her condition but found very little.

Happens up to four times a year. Happens from age twelve all the way to ages eighteen to twenty-one. Passed down from generation to generation. Is fertile, and can be purposely brought up once their puberty is done. And has a constant erection until multiple orgasms.

When they were done with their digging Yang had an idea to help her 'sister', but Ruby was avidly against it. "How about I help you get rid of it?" A younger Yang had asked, "Or, you could go to school and try to get in someone's pants."

"Yang I love you, as family. That would be bad to have sex with your sister." she had rebutted. They went at it for hours till Yang just knocked Ruby off her feet and rode her into the ground. From then on Yang has been Ruby's back up plan for if she can't get anyone else to help with her times of the year. It also helps for when Yang is feeling horny.

But Right now Yang was getting sick of Ruby shifting around as if she had a stick in her ass, so the loving cousin decided to text Ruby to keep the rest of the team from knowing about her condition.

Y: Yo dawg.

R: What do you want Yang? I'm kind of busy.

Y: I just want to know if my amazing sister is going to go out prowling for pink.

R: Yang, this isn't Signal where every single girl wanted in my pants. I was a god in the flesh, now I'm just in the top ten.

Y: Why r u PUNctuating every thing all correctly?

R: *are you punctuating everything* It's Weiss's fault.

Y: Back to why I texted u are u going to go get laid?

R: *texted you. Are you* Aside from that, no I am not. There is no one who might be interested. I might be able to get Blake, but you two are dating.

Y: I appreciate it. Now, do you need my help or not? Because I am in a relationship. If you want to you could go ask Pyrrha and Nora.

R: I'll go ask, but if I get laughed at I expect some (.Y.)

Y: Yeah yeah fine, but then you have to go looking for someone else. I am still in a relationship Ruby.

R: You promised help when I needed it, and you started this relationship.

Y: Just go over there!

"Fine!" Ruby growled angrily as she stood up from her chair knocking it to the ground, startling the faunus in the bed; causing her to smash her head into the bottom of the upper bunk. The bed that she hit was only being held up by books; therefore fell to the ground with a loud crack, and scream as the blond on top of the bed fell to the floor.

Ruby Stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her, finally waking Weiss from her deep slumber. The redhead stood in the hall for a beat to calm herself. Damn heat always makes me pissy. _How should I approach this? I think it would be smartest to go in distraught or something like that, after all they both have very mothering personalities._ After a couple years of seducing, she learned it is best to go into the room with a level head. A moment later, she walked up to the door and knocked in the intricate pattern she had set up with her friends. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Almost a full minute later the door was open by a smiling Pyrrha and a smiling Nora, both covered in water and towels. "Hello, Ruby. What are you doing here?" The spartan asked moving out of the way to allow the red reaper to enter their dorm room.

"Stuff," Ruby mumbled as she moved past Pyrrha into the room. Aside from the lack of Achieve Men posters, and the beds not being bunk bed-afied (that is totally a term.) team JNPR's room was the same as team RWBY's.

Ruby walked over to the closest bed and fell face first to just pump herself up for the upcoming events, and to conceal her boner. She may have had sex before, but she was young and still easy to get going. Ruby was wearing jeans and a short sleeved shirt with her dick waist banded with her shirt covering the head and upper shaft. Ruby was absolutely amazed that neither Pyrrha nor Nora noticed.

" _I should go after Nora first; she and Ren have yet to start dating."_

" _But, Pyrrha has been stressed lately."_

 _"Yeah, but look at Nora's tits!"_

 _Good point, I'll go after Nora while Pyrrha gets changed._ "Nora can I talk to you, while Pyrrha changes?" Ruby asked, seeming to offend Pyrrha, but the spartan kept her smile as she grabbed some clothes and walked off into the bathroom.

Nora squeaked and bounded over to Ruby with her chest bouncing from under the towel. She rivals Yang in size. I'll have to compare them later. "What's up Ruby? Is Cardin back Yang and I will break his legs... Again. He thinks he can just run this place cuz he's tall. Acts, like we should just give trophies to tall things and every tree and building, can have a trophy."

"No, Nora it's not Cardin. I was just wondering, how do you feel about gays?"

"Well Yang's dating Blake and I don't have a problem with that. Crap Ren said don't tell anyone that we know and now, look at me I just told you that I know and that Ren knows. What am I going to do Ruby I can't let Ren know that I-"

"Nora it's fine. Weiss knew that you knew, so no need to worry!" Ruby exclaimed joyfully with a flail of her arms barely lifting her head from the pillow. "So you are okay with gays but are you okay with women with male appendages a couple times a year?"

"Yeah, they're cool," Nora said nonchalantly. Ruby's head shot up from the pillow staring at the ginger in shock. "Especially when they have big ones. Like a certain redhead, that is lying in my bed." Ruby's jaw dropped as she looked at Nora. The hammer wielder has the biggest grin on her face. "Now roll over so I can see what you're packing."

Nora stood up from the bed and dropped her towel give the younger girl the chance to look at her large bouncing chest accented by her hard light pink nipples. Nora had strong arms and a toned stomach with a small triangle of orange hair above her pink slit.

Ruby rolled over her hard erection straining against the tight jeans. She laid back as Nora straddled her hips. Nora began pulling Ruby's shirt over her head while leaning down to push herself against the younger girl. Nora was pressing her naked chest to the taller girl's clothed one. She reached around her as she sat up and undid the bra pulling it in front of the owner; before tossing it behind her. "So Ruby, what do you have? Six inches seven?" Nora asked as she ground her hips against her growing bulge.

I must still be sensitive from the long break. Ruby was about to go on the offensive when they heard the sound of the door being opened. Pyrrha walked out of the bathroom in her underwear she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed playfully glaring at the ginger. "I thought that we were doing this together."

"Yah," Nora started "but Yang said that Ruby might find it weird that we were both trying to seduce her," Nora said as she turned her head back to face Pyrrha.

Ruby just gave up on understanding what was going on when she heard Yang's name. _Well, I'll let them take the lead, but next time I'm bending them both over._ Pyrrha sashayed over towards the bed. When she got there she dropped to her hands and knees and crawled towards the brunette before stopping right between the younger girl's legs. "What are you 'packing' Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as she undid the button on Ruby's pants. Her legs were shaking she had done plenty of things, but being fucked by two redheads at once was not one of them. She closed her eyes as she felt the bed shift at the same time as her zipper came undone. Her nine-inch long cock was let out of the pants and stood tall before the surprised older girls. Ruby opened her eyes and looked down at Pyrrha who slowly wrapped her fingers around the veiny cock. Pyrrha began to pump the reaper's dick from the base all the way to her head. Nora crawled over next to Pyrrha and leaned down looking up and locking eyes with Ruby. The hammer wielder opened her lips to a small opening taking in the tip of the thick cock bobbing down taking in four inches of the hard rod. Nora stuck her tongue out licking the bottom side of Ruby's shaft.

A long throaty moan. She knew that it was much too soon to cum, but Pyrrha and Nora were working together all too well. Ruby held back her orgasm as Pyrrha pulled her hand away from the brunet's dick. Nora pushed her herself down as far as she could go and held herself there for five seconds and then came back up for air breathing heavily. "Holy crap." Ruby sighed out.

Pyrrha and Nora giggled. "Nora if you can take care of me, I'll take care of Ruby."

"Oh, I'll take care of you, darling," Nora said with a wicked grin. "Get on all fours." She said slapping Pyrrha once on her ass just hard enough to leave a light red mark. The Spartan shuddered and shifted position as she was instructed.

Pyrrha turned away from Nora and back to the task at hand. She reached a hand to the spartan's face lightly running a thumb over cheek before guiding her head to the long dick that was waiting impatiently. Pyrrha giggled once more before taking Ruby's cock into the side of her mouth. Every time she would go down her cheek would bulge. Ruby chuckled mischievously, placed her hand on the back of Pyrrha's head and began guiding her making her take more of her hot rod in faster and pull back slower. Her bright red lips dragged over the scar on tissue Ruby's cock, and every time the futa's hips would buck slightly. Ruby's hand tightly gripped the spartan's hair no longer pushing or pulling but just looking for something to hold onto. Pyrrha started to go even deeper on her own speeding up her bobbing. Making herself gag in the process, but she liked it especially with how well Nora was treating her.

The hammer wielder had two fingers in Pyrrha's dripping pussy rubbing her spasming walls. Exploiting all the tricks she had learned growing up in a girl-dominated school. Nora had her other hand and mouth working on the olympian's asshole. Her hand had Pyrrha's ass cheeks spread and her tongue was exploring as far as it could reach. She would lick counter clockwise as her fingers spun clockwise.

Pyrrha shoved her head down on Ruby's overworked cock as her orgasm overcame her. She shuddered as her pussy tightened around Nora's fingers, and her asshole around the loan finger that was now all the way down to the base in her ass.

Ruby felt the moan vibrate from Pyrrha's throat through her flesh rod. After that, she couldn't hold it back any longer. "I'm cum-cumming!" Ruby yelled as loud as she dared. Her hands tightened and held Pyrrha's head on her cock but only by the tip. Ruby's warm dick pulsed and twitched as it shot her large load into the spartan's warm mouth.

Pyrrha swallowed half of the shockingly sweet cum before Nora came around her and kissed her on the mouth shoving her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Pyrrha could taste herself, Nora, and Ruby it was one of the most addictive things that she had ever tasted and Nora had to agree. When they pulled back a thin line of saliva was all that connected them. A grunt broke their moment and caught their attention. They both turned back towards Ruby who was standing up completely naked, and once again hard as a rock. "So who's going first?" Ruby asked with a wolfish grin. "Because I'm not done yet."

"I got dibs," Nora yelled out as she flipped over onto her stomach presenting Ruby with her toned ass and slight camel toe. "Oh, and if I can walk in the morning there will be hell to pay, you got that?" Bent over the bed Nora's pink slit spread itself open even further as the girl wiggled her hips to entice Ruby further.

"Where do you want it?" Gripping her dick lightly with one hand while the other played with Nora's rear end.

"Both, you can choose the order."

Just as Nora had finished her statement Ruby slammed her whole cock into the hammer wielder's tight cunt. Nora's eyes shot open at the quick entry, and the only thing that stopped her from telling the whole school she was getting fucked was Pyrrha.

The spartan had grabbed ahold of Nora's head by the hair and pushed it into her own crotch. Nora was not able to do much as she could barely think in the general direction of straight.

Ruby groaned happily, looking down to watch her dick disappear from sight just to reappear once it was all gone. Her left hand attempted to grope Nora's large breast while the other fondled the shorter girls buttcheek. Nora squeaked into Pyrrha's womanhood as Ruby's nicely sized member hit a special spot for her.

The noise must have stirred something in the youngest girl, for afterward her thrusts sped up slightly but became much more vicious. Nora was not the tightest girl Ruby had been with, but she was not complaining. Because, Nora took her whole cock so well. "Dust Nora, your pussy is so good wrapping around me." Ruby replaced both her hands at Nora's hips and continued her deep pumps. Each time Ruby sheathed herself Nora's nipples would brush against the bed as her whole body rocked causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through her body. Nora was holding herself up, for the most part, up until Ruby began to speed up.

Ruby also began to rise herself up over Nora to get a better angle, and each thrust was pushing the girl further and further onto the bed. "FUCK, you... you're so deep," Before she knew it Ruby was standing on the bed her right hand next to the orange haired girls head holding herself. Another groan echoed through the room as Ruby looked up to the ceiling in pleasure. "Ruby I'm so close, fuck me harder! YES, YES, YES RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

Pyrrha had not gotten much from Nora before her brain was fried, and Ruby seemed to pick up on that. She sped up her humping to brutal speeds fully sheathing her giant rod in the girls hot, wet, tight, hole. Nora's eyes clenched shut as her warm cunt tried to do the same. Her walls were flexing and unflexing around Ruby as she tried to milk an orgasm out of the brunet before she came, but with the constant pleasure Nora conceded and let her orgasm wash over her.

Cum shot out of the overworked girl and onto the bed, soaking that section of the sheets. Ruby smiled at a job well done and removed herself from Nora leaving her to recover on the bed face turned to the side so she could still breath. Her cock was rock hard ready to burst, but one of her current partners still needed finishing and that meant she couldn't cum yet.

Pyrrha was pleasuring herself as she watched Ruby finish her team mate. Her hand was rubbing rapid circles over her clit, but right as she felt her orgasm begin to approach Ruby grabbed her hand stopping the build of pleasure. Right, as the amazon began to complain the girl captured her lips with her own. Without breaking the kiss, she lined herself up with Pyrrha.

Pyrrha gasped through her nose as Ruby slid into her small pussy. She had never had anything other than a few fingers inside her at the most, and Ruby could tell. The entry was slow as the incredibly hot velvet walls wrap around her head tightly before they began to loosen up as much as the new pussy could. Her shaft slid into Pyrrha like butter, the walls stretching to accommodate the new entry. The whole experience was amazing. Burying herself all the way to the base, as she had with Nora, Ruby sighed with content before she began to fuck her.

The thrusting in and out of the redhead became harder and harder with each thrust. Ruby was scraping along her walls as she tried to gain speed, but Pyrrha was incredibly tight before she began to get close to her orgasm.

Pyrrha was leaning back against the head of the bed. Moaning into the mouth of the futa. As she felt the last semblance of sanity fade away Ruby pulled out. With a high pitched whine, Pyrrha thrust her hips forward trying to get the last graze necessary to push her orgasm deprived body over the edge, but she had no such luck. Ruby had already backed up far enough to avoid the red head's attempt. "Ruby, please." She pleaded she was unable to pleasure herself due to the reper constraining her hands.

"Pyrrha Nikos the untouchable, begging for me to touch her, to finish her, to make her scream!" She stopped for a moment before moving her lips right in front of hers and whispering. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Ruby please just... just let me c-cum," Pyrrha begged in a whisper while trying to reinitiate their kiss, but every time she would move forward Ruby would pull back just far enough to avoid the spartan. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit that she was drying to finish as well, but she was having so much fun teasing Pyrrha.

Finally, all at once, the brunette pushed her cock back into the spartan resuming her deep thrusts now just much faster and rougher, bit down on Pyrrha's lower lip, and with the hand that was not holding tightly onto the spartan's firm ass began pinching and rolling her light pink nipple.

Pyrrha was pushed over the edge with the simultaneous actions, released Ruby's lips and screamed. "Fuck, Ruby keep go. go.. going, please. Don't stop just... just ...FUCK YES!"

Ruby's cock twitched in its limited space. "I'm going to cum in your tight pussy! FUCK!"

Pyrrha felt a warmth spread throughout her body as her orgasm overtook her senses. Her vision faded to a blur, as lights danced before her eyes. Her legs went numb and the rest of her body became a useless pile of limbs.

"Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuck yes just oh dust yes." Mumbled the brunette as she filled the spartan up with her cum. So much cum in fact that it caused her stomach to bulge. The cock was creating a seal in the tight vagina. When she slid her dick out then and only then was the cum able to pour out of the famous girl and pour it did.

Nora, who at some point recovered from Ruby's vicious fucking, instantly began lapping up the cum like a dehydrated dog. Before beginning to suck Ruby's semi hard dick trying to get all the cum off of the appendage. "Now Nora, make sure to make it nice and wet. I'm making you responsible for how well this goes, just as Pyrrha is going to be responsible for you. Got that?" Nora nodded without removing the dick as she tried to coat it in as much of her spit as she could manage. When she pulled back looking pleased Ruby patted her on the head as if she were a dog.

Pyrrha felt her position shift causing her to snap to attention and out of the trance she was in. When she was fully aware of her surroundings she realized that she was no longer proper up against the bed frame, but rather laying down on her stomach facing the frame arms folded under her chin. With another shifting of the bed, she felt her butt-cheeks being spread. Pyrrha didn't know if she should be terrified or excited, so she just settled on both.

The touch of skin against the puckered hole made her gasp with shock. Shock turned to worry as the pressure began to build without any progress being made. Ruby was very lucky in the size department, but she might have been too lucky for anal to work with Pyrrha. But before Pyrrha could voice her worry a nearly audible pop sounded as Ruby slid into the new hole.

It was tight almost painfully so, but Ruby remained undeterred, even though every inch was a struggle. About four of Ruby's ten inches was in the ass of the girl, and more were also slowly making their way in. "Dust, it feels like you're ripping me in half!" Pyrrha moaned out.

"Oh quit complaining, you'll be screaming the time I'm done," Ruby said using her left hand to spread Pyrrha's right ass-cheek, before continuing to thrust deeper. Ruby tried to thrust in the last few inches before realizing it was futile, the girl was just too small.

With a small humph of annoyance, the thrusting began to quicken with the thought in the back of her minded that she couldn't cum yet because Nora has yet to finish. But as her burning desire to cum began to grow she realize she had to speed up the orgasm of her current partner so she can switch on the next one, and get to her own finish.

Releasing Pyrrha's ass Ruby reached around to the front of the spartan to rub circles over her clit causing her to arch her back actively grinding on ruby's long dick. Only six of the ten inches of hard Rose cock would fit in the incredibly small girl, but it did not matter.

Pyrrha's breathing was at a new level of ragged she tightly gripped the bed sheet as Ruby shoved herself seeming to go deeper and deeper into her anal cavity. "Oh yes fuck yes right there. It. Hurts. So. Fucking. GOOD! FUUUCCKK!" Pyrrha was surprisingly quick to cum from the anal and Ruby was grateful because she felt like she was going to burst any moment.

Pulling out of Pyrrha's before going straight into her mouth Ruby began to lay down. Nora took the hint and pushed a more than satisfied Pyrrha off the young girls dick. Orange hair blocked her vision as she felt herself slip into Nora's tightest hole.

Right from the bat Ruby knew she was in trouble. Pyrrha had gotten her closer to the edge than she had thought, and now Nora was riding her like there was no tomorrow she knew she was sure to cum soon. Ruby's only savior was that if she could get in control of the rambunctious ginger she could get control the pace and hopefully finish either close to or at the same time as Nora.

And so with new found determination Ruby grabbed ahold of Nora's thighs and began fucking her relentlessly. Ruby could feel her semblance right on the verge of activating with how quickly she sheathed herself into the shorter girl. Pyrrha either noticed the struggle or wanted back in on the action because she was rolling her tongue over Nora's joy buzzer making the recipient buzz with joy.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore she was at her limit and willpower could only get a girl so far. She felt her balls tighten with Nora's asshole her cock began to twitch and with a final deep thrust Ruby emptied her admittedly small load into Nora's backdoor.

Ruby had thought she had failed until she saw the curling of Nora's toes and the twitching of her body. Looking over Nora's shoulder she was Pyrrha's face covered in cum for the second time that day. Glad she had managed to satisfy her partner, Ruby slipped her cock free from between the two cum covered butt-cheeks.

"So, I think a nice cool shower sounds great right about now. How about you two?"

"Yes that sounds lovely, but don't try anything. Got that?"

"I won't how about you Nora, shower?" A week nod was all the usually energetic girl could manage in response. A small girly giggle escaped from Ruby's mouth. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Thanks for the time Ruby. Nora and I really enjoyed ourselves, and if you ever need any help with your... Um.. Condition again remember Nora and I will make time to help a friend in need." A wink finished her statement as Pyrrha closed the door leaving Ruby in the hallway all alone.

"Well I should be good for the day maybe a quicky latter, but otherwise I'll be fine." Ruby turned her back on team JNPR's room and back to her own team's abode. She opened the door and an all too sudden blast of heat wafted into her. Shock turned into confusion as she realized how hot their room was in comparison to team JNPR's and even the hallways.

"Why is it still so hot in here?"

"Because it's like a hundred and six degrees outside," Weiss whined.

"So, it's like sixty-four in the hallway." Weiss' head shot up from where it was lying and stared at Ruby with wide eyes.

"What do you mean it's sixty-four degrees out there?"

"I mean what I said. It's like sixty-four degrees out here." Blake put her book down onto her bare stomach and looked at the thermostat eyes growing wide with what she saw.

"Someone must have bumped the thermostat because it says one thirty-two is the requested temperature."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

 **A/N: Hot damn that took a long ass time to write, and if I'm honest with you I may come back to this at some point and rewrite some parts. Aside from my own feelings about it I want to know what you think. Next chapter will not be this long, but I'm hoping to be able to stick with this approximate length.**

 **Ps. If you notice even the smallest mistake tell me what it is no need to be afraid, I'm always looking for criticism.**


	2. Sisterly Support

**A/N As I had said before this chapter is going to be shorter than the last by quite a bit. "What does that mean?" It means that as opposed to five thousand words we have about two thousand. What did Ruby say last chapter? Oh, yes, a quicky. Would you like to know about that quicky? Yes, you would. Make sure to read the A/N at the a-end.**

(Ruby Rose x Yang Xiao Long) Blowjob, deepthroat, anal fingering, incest, cunnilingus, and masturbation.

The transition from sleeping to wide awake is one that usually took place over a long space of time, but for Ruby that night was not so. Though her waking was not a panicked start from a nightmare, or the rood awakening of a wet dream. She was just wide awake, and unaware of when she woke up or if she had even slept. What she did know is that she was horny, and the middle of the night was not the best time to go out looking for new "participants".

And now Ruby was stuck at an impasse as to what to do. She could wake her sister for some help and get Yang a little pissed off, but get to go to sleep at a good time. She could also take care of it herself and not be able to fall asleep for another couple of hours. Tricky, tricky, tricky.

In the end, she decided sleep, and sex, was more important than her physical safety. Softly as she could Ruby jumped off the top bunk. She moved her whole body down to help absorb the impact just as Blake had taught her. She crept across the room before crawling up into Yang's bed as sneaky like as she could possibly manage.

"Yang... Yang... Yang."

"Ruby? Ruby what do you want?" The girl in question gestured at her dick which was straining against her tight pajama pants as it got harder. "Fucking really?" Yang asked obviously angry about being woken up.

"Will you please you're really good at it," Ruby asked "I mean if you don't want to I understand," Ruby added making herself look a dejected as possible.

"Fine," Ruby's face instantly lit up with happiness. "But I want to get some too then."

"I can do that," Ruby said leaning back onto her elbows as her incredibly hot sister made her way on top of her.

"Oh, I know you can," Yang said before pulling her little sister in for a heated, not at all sisterly kiss. Her fingers dug into the short red tipped hair of her very horny sister. Their tongues glided along each other as they fell into the dance that they had done many times when they were all by themselves. her own lips were soft, but Ruby's were not only velvety they also had a natural taste of strawberries. They moved their lips and bodies being careful enough to avoid toppling the bed all over again.

When a moan a little too loud escaped Ruby's mouth Yang moved her way to the girl's neck licking and kissing it ravenously. Not sucking hard enough to leave a mark, after all she couldn't claim her Ruby needs to get other partners. Yang pulled her sister's shirt over her head and threw it off to the end of her bed. The black bra followed shortly after then her own sports bra right after that.

Continuing her way down, Yang kissed up the side of Ruby's right breast making her way towards the nipple. Reaching the end of her trail, the blonde wrapped her lips around the small pink erect bud. Using the wayside of her mouth so she could lightly nibble on it with her molars.

Ruby was trying and failing to suppress her mewls and moans as her sister worked her everything except the one thing she needed to finish. Though frustration was rising she didn't want Yang to stop working on her chest, and she made that blatantly clear with not only her praising words, "Oh, Yan- Yang... Ple~ase don't stop, don't... don't stop." but also her holding of the blonde's head in place. Ruby felt Yang's smirk against her chest as she shifted to the other tit. She was too enraptured to care about that smirk that usually was incredibly annoying.

The words, and noises, of encouragement, did just what they were supposed to and encouraged Yang to move on further. She resumed her trail of kisses down Ruby's toned abs before placing one right on the tip of her cock that was poking out to past her bellybutton. The rest of Yang's kisses were placed along the bottom of Ruby's hot red rod. Every one of them leads to a pitiful whine slipping it's way out from between her lips.

Yang reached into Ruby's fly and pulled out her cock, and balls, through it. Yang pumped the meat slowly, pondering what to do with the dick she held. She could take it all in at once and finish her quick or she could suck her off in the normal boring way... Or. Her eyes lit up at the thought of what she was going to do. She pushed little Ruby back into big Ruby's pants, much to the annoyance of the big and little Ruby.

Ruby lifted her hips to help Yang slide her obnoxious pants off along with her boxer briefs and placing them at the end of the bed by the rest of their clothes. A quick pump of her meat was all it took for Ruby to be back into her needy state. As Yang jerked her off she began to suck on her sack. It was not fast movements, but it was enough to get her head to fall back onto Yang's pillow with her eyes screwed shut.

Making her way back onto her elbows, Ruby looked down her body and locked eyes with her sister. The look Yang was giving her was almost enough to make her cum right then and there. The boxum blonde gave one quick pump and a nice hard suck and nibble before pulling back. With the short time her menstrations had offered her she spread Ruby's legs further and lifted her ass off the bed.

It took her a moment to figure out what Yang was doing, but when she figured it out Ruby felt her dick twitch and pussy grow wetter with excitement. Ruby was saving her first time the first person she feels will be "the one", in other words Weiss, and it was a good thing that Yang knew that.

Yang, finally, took Ruby into her mouth albeit at an agonizingly slow pace. Just as Ruby let out a sigh of pleasure Yang pushed her middle finger into Ruby's tight little arsehole. The youngest sister moaned out a high pitched whine and pushed forward and pulled her arsecheeks apart trying to get not only Yang to suck her cock faster but to also fuck her ass a little deeper. "Oh dust, yeah Yang you suck that cock, and fuck that tight ass."

Complying to her sister's wishes Yang hollowed out her cheeks and began to suck harder and bob her head even faster. She spread Ruby's asshole even further by slipping in not only her index finger but also her ring finger. Now with three fingers in her ass and Yang's amazing mouth Ruby was right on the cusp of cumming in her big sister's sexy fucking mouth.

She opened her eyes one more time and was met with one of the most ball tightening sights on Remnant. Though Yang's bed head had hidin a good amount of her head, a portion of her face shone through from between the golden locks. Yang's puckered lips making her cock disappear and reappear at a staggering rate. Ruby's fingers wove their way into Yang's hair. She looked up and her eyes changed red making the fingers pumping in her ass pump in and out heat up, as well as her already hot and wet mouth get that much hotter.

"Fuck," Ruby cussed under her breath. "Yang... I... I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum." Gasped out breathlessly trying her best to avoid waking up her teammates. Yang took her into the back of her throat one more time and moaned the muscles of her throat constricted Ruby's long shaft. The hummer was enough to make Ruby lose her mind and cum. As long hot ropes of cum shot into her sister's mouth Ruby shook and moaned.

Yang grabbed Ruby and brought her to her lips and kissed her again this time sharing Ruby's cum. Just as Nora and Pyrrha had done earlier. Yang pulled back and put her three dirty fingers into her sister's mouth. She began laying back making Ruby follow as she licked the fingers clean. Yang led Ruby with the fingers till she was laying on top of her. Then pulled her fingers away and initiated another not at all sisterly kiss.

Yang's spit covered fingers drew a line down the shorter girl's back. When they reached their destination they dug themselves into the firm toned flesh of Ruby's posterior. Another moan wiggled its way out of both girls. Yang began craning her head to one side allowing Ruby to kiss, lick, and nibble to her heart's content.

Ruby was enjoying herself, but she couldn't forget who this part was about. Very begrudgingly Yang released her sister's firm ass from her grip. She began sliding her way down her sister grabbing the breasts that were much larger than her own. Ruby knew Yang liked it rough, her semblance was practically an ode to it. So with that in mind Ruby tightened her grip around Yang luscious mounds.

She turned to the right tit and took Yang's nipple between her teeth to hold it in place as her tongue flickered back and forth over the dark pink nub. Her left had begun to trail down south drawing lazy circles along her path. She was caught slightly off guard by the fabric that was in the way of her destination. Rather than get aggravated Ruby decided to capitalize on the situation with some more teasing. Her hand went over of the skin tight shorts and between Yang's long legs.

Ruby switched breasts and glanced up at Yang who was biting her finger with a needy look filling her eyes. Ruby pressed her finger harder against Yang's pants over her heat. As she pressed she felt the cloth grow more and more damp. Yang knew what she had to do to get what she wanted. Ruby almost always made her do it after she teased her. She had to beg. That was not something that the great and powerful Yang Xiao Long did on a whim, so she held her place putting up with the teasing.

"Yang, my dear sister," Ruby moved closer to her ear with a little nip. "You. Know. What. I. Want." Ruby punctuated each word with a press of her fingers, both into her wanting honeypot and her breast, as well as a kiss just below her ear.

Yang broke. "Ruby please just..."

"Just what Yang."

"Just let me cum."

"Do you want my fingers," Ruby pressed her hands harder again. "or my tongue?"

"Your toun-" As she was answering Ruby tweaked her nipple and bit down on her neck a little harder. A very not so Yang like squeak was sounded through the room. Ruby giggled as she trailed down her sister. Yang shot a glare down her body over her tits. "You better not have made me wake up Blake," Yang paused and lifted her hips to allow Ruby to take off her own pants, "and if you did I'll send her in your direction. And won't be so she'll sleep with you."

"So, if I can talk Blake into it Can I tap dat hella bellabooty?"

"If you can manage, but don't go thinking we'll help you no matter what."

"I know. Now, where were we?" Ruby asked rhetorically, "Oh, yes I was about to eat out my sister." She said before she pressed her tongue against the growing wet spot on Yang's panties and began licking

"Rubyyy you mmmm... you said yooooou would stop OH... teasing."

Ruby nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I guess I did" and conceded. Ruby used one finger to push the peach pink panties out of the way of her sister's own clean shaven peach. She used the tip of her tongue to do circuits around all of Yang's pussy after a couple more angry thrust Ruby decided to spare her sister for real this time.

Her lips pursed around the opening and she sucked lightly making a fairly loud slerping noise. Yang's hips shifted at the odd sensation before they bucked at the welcome intruder. Her tongue licked all around her constricting walls. Ruby tried to taste every ridge and millimeter. She circled her tongue around a couple of times to make sure she got everything she could before she turned her attention up words. Her tongue found the circular spongy patch that she knew too well.

Yang's legs tightened around Ruby's head as soon as the younger girl found the spot. Yang had a hand holding her sister in place by her hair as if she could pull away anyway with her legs holding her. Her other hand was jumping between brushing and squeezing her tits and coming through her mussed-up mane of golden locks. "Ruby," Yang called out quietly knowing Ruby couldn't hear her. "Oh, fuck I oh I mmmm I swear if you st-stop I'll fucking crush you." Not that Ruby the ability to stop.

Ruby pulled her head back just enough to move up to Yang's neglected clit. Two of her fingers quickly filled space her tongue had left empty. Just as Ruby had done with Yang's nipples earlier she took the clit between her teeth and sucked on it lightly, and with a flicking of her tongue accompanying the sucking Yang was sent to heaven.

"Blake," Yang caught herself right after grateful for the fact Ruby couldn't hear her. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby." With a quick thrust and flick of her fingers, Ruby felt Yang finish. As her mouth slowly filled with her sister's "appreciation," The hand and legs locking her in place fell away. She crawled up Yang's voluptuous body and did what she had always been taught in school she shared.

Another kiss started this one was much more one-sided with Yang being too pleased to put up much of a fight against Ruby's questing tongue. She was, however, conscious enough to recognize the taste of her own cum flooding into her mouth. She moaned her appreciation back into her mouth as she swallowed the addictive liquid.

Ruby sucked on Yang's tongue as she pulled her head away from her mouth. As she gazed down at her exhausted sister Ruby felt a small amount of pride for her capabilities. She threw on her underwear and pants and jumped down from the bed. She heard a quiet gasp behind her and walked over to check to see if Blake was still asleep after the cat not stirring for a ten count Ruby equated it to Yang and decided to go to bed. "G'night Yang."

"Night Ruby," Yang mumbled sleeply in response.

* * *

Blake stood up and stalked into the bathroom not bothering with the lights, no need due to her heritage. As she walked back to her bed she saw Ruby begin to stir slightly. She laid back down and just moments after her head hit the pillow she heard the sound of the "Death-bed" as Yang had lovingly named it, after Weiss had threatened to smother Ruby in her sleep, creek.

Padded footsteps made their way across the small gap in between the beds before they went up to her girlfriend's bed. _Ruby must have had a bad dream._ Blake concluded. She used her fauns heritage to help listen in.

"Yang... Yang... Yang."

"Ruby? Ruby what do you want?" There was a short pause."Fucking really?" _Why would Yang be so mad about Ruby seeking comfort?_

"Will you please you're really good at it," Another short silence followed. "I mean if you don't want to I understand."

"Fine, but I want to get some then." _What, how does that work? Won't they both be getting comfort together._

"I can do that."

"Oh, I know you can." Blake's eyes when wide as saucers. That's Yang's seductive voice. The bed shifted above her slightly before it started rocking at a small but consistent rate. _Are they-._ A moan reached her ears. _Oh dust they are, I can't believe Yang would do that with her sister or betray me like that._

Betrayal was on the forefront of blake's mind even though her imagination led to her reaction being much different than she herself had expected. A warm glow in her abdomen started to appear.

"Oh, Yan- Yang... Ple~ase don't stop, don't... don't stop." As Ruby called out her lover's name Blake's own hand started to make a trail down south towards her maidenhood. Her fingers slipped under her pants as her mind started to draw the scene out for her. Her hand was working small slow circles over her clit while her other grabbed at her breast through her clothes. She began to work herself up further.

Moments later the bed shifted again moan followed quickly by a whine and another shifting of the bed stopped Blake's mind video for a moment before it caught back up. She heard Ruby gasp at what she assumed to be Yang's tongue venturing into rarely explored territory of her young team leaders pussy. She slipped a finger in herself and thought about not only her lover's curvy hips and huge tits, but Ruby's still developing but a firm set of boobs and beautifully toned and firm ass.

Her thoughts seemed to be drifting towards Ruby not out of love, but interest. She pictured her toned legs and abs her taut posterior her velvety looking lips.

"Oh dust, yeah Yang you suck that cock, and fuck that tight ass."

Blake's whole picture came crashing down but was quickly rebuilt now with added benefits. She saw Ruby standing between her legs with her cock standing tall just like some of her dirtier stories had said. Four fingers took the place of imaginary Ruby's thick dick. The image thrust in and out of her spreading her own pussy wide open. Yang watched as her sister pumped in and out of her girlfriend with lust in her eyes, and her whole fist in her cunt with her free hand at Ruby's ass both her fingers and fist pumping out with vicious speed.

"Fuck Blake... I... I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum." Blake heard the imaginary Ruby say to her.

"Cum in me Ruby," Blake Mumbled with her eyes closed as she fucked herself to finishing. She could almost feel the imaginary seed fill her small opening to the brim. Blake shot open as her orgasm rocked her body her hips lifting from the bed it was the best she had ever had aside from her first time with Yang, but it's not easy recreate the magic.

Blake listened to Ruby "take care" of Yang as she said she would. As Blake began to finish for the second time she heard Yang say one word the finished her. "Blake" The breathy moan echoed in her ears all four, and even though it was followed by a string of Ruby's name she didn't care. The second orgasm was not as great as the first it did feel better in a different way, but that was not going to save Yang from a Blake style "Punishment."

She sisters shared their good nights and moved off Blake couldn't hold back a breath as Ruby dropped down, which let to some of the tensest ten seconds of her life. After the curious Rose walked away a grin found its way onto Blake's face. _I'll teach Yang a lesson before I get with Ruby... I wonder... Do I still have my old handcuffs?_

 **A/N: Woah! Blake out of nowhere! I Wrote all of this chapter three days after I posted the last one because of all the support I got. I LOVE how much you seem to be enjoying yourselves (You, dirty, dirty, people, but I love you for it). I was also told to start looking for a beta reader, as well as working on my repetitiveness, so I will get on that. Lastly, if you notice any errors tell me where they are and I'll fix them the next time I update.**

 **P.S. try and guess what ship is in my fuck gun's crosshairs for next time?**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


	3. The Scent of a Rose

**A/N All you was like "Blake gonna be in da next one" I be like, "Nah, it ain't be Blake time... yet." So, who it is? "What ship is in my fuck gun's crosshairs?" Now you get it? HAHAHAHA! Sorry, but my first assumption on five thousand words was way off. I'll probably be shooting for more like two to three thousand words. Also the other name is red velvet, but crosshairs cuz like Ruby has crosses and velvet's a hair...**

 **(Ruby Rose x Velvet Scarlatina) blowjob, boob job, cunnilingus, cream pie, and a bit of crymaxing.**

Last night was one of the best nights of sleep Ruby had had in a long time. A commotion down the hall caught her attention. No reason to rush to class after all she did have speed for a semblance. Ruby Turned on a dime a began walking down the hall in the opposite direction of her class.

Even with her short legs her destination was reached rather quickly. A clutter of dust vials was spilt about the corridor with an incredibly distraught rabbit faunus scrambling to get them back into their case. Ruby bent down to start assisting her friend. "Hi, Velvet!"

"Oh, hi Ruby you don't need to worry about this. You should head to class."

"I don't mind, not to mention," Ruby activated her semblance and quickly gathered the containers into the case, organized by color. "I'm fast." Ruby finished with a smirk.

"No kidding, anyway I can pay you back?" Dirty thoughts went to the forefront of Ruby's mind before they were covered by an image of a very angry Coco.

"Yeah," She opened her arms up to the third year. "a hug."

"Okay!" Velvet laughed.

"So when did you guys get back, and whatcha doin'?"

"We got back earlier today. Me? I'm doing nothing. As for the rest of my team..." Velvet paused for a moment letting her face rest on her hand. "Yatsuhashi and Fox are at the gym then I think they're going to Vale. Coco is working on her weapon; she had a jam on the mission, and she said she isn't going to stop working till 'It never jams again.'"

"Okay, well give me my hug before I go," Ruby said reopening her arms.

"I already gave you a hug," Velvet said with a wide smile on her face. "but I guess I can spare one more for a best friend."

"Yay!" Ruby wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Velvet breathed in through her nose her eyes shot open as her pupils grew to an incredibly large size filling most of her eyes. Her breathing became inconsistent. "Hay," Ruby waved her hand in front of the student's face. "Velves you there? Come on how about you sit down." Ruby led her to one of the three beds, assuming it was Velvet and Coco's.

Ruby grabbed the dust and shut the door. She slid the dust under the bed and kneeled in front of the faunus. "Are you oka-" She was cut off as a pair of soft timid lips lightly pressed against her own. It took ruby a full fifteen seconds before her lips kissed back. As she worked her way on top of velvet her brain screamed not to do it, with the picture of an angry Coco being its main arguing point. It worked.

Ruby placed her hand on Velvets shoulder and pressed lightly. Their lip separated a small strand of spit connected them, but that broke a Velvet began licking at Ruby's neck. "Vel-Vel-Velvet..." Velvet grunted in acknowledgment as she rolled on top of Ruby. "What ar-. Why are YOU" Ruby squeaked, "doing this?"

The rabbits hips ground themselves on Ruby's crotch as she marked her neck. "I don't know," Responded Velvet in a clipped tone looking to get back the young girl's neck.

"What about Coco?" Ruby asked, fighting her brain which was now screaming at her to bed the damned rabbit.

"I'll deal with consequences later. Right now... You." Ruby finally stopped fighting it and let her lust guide her.

A strong grip locked itself on Velvets fleshy bottom causing the rabbit girl to squeak out breaking the small air of superiority she had managed to conjure up. Making use of their position Velvet kept at her hip movements. When the kneading of her ass stopped she felt the fingers make there to her back. One of the extremities stayed draped across her back the other went to her covered breast.

Even through her suddenly lustful haze the faunus could tell her friend had amazing skill, especially for her age. Ruby was easily on par with, if not better than, Coco. Ruby flipped them once more, putting herself back on top. Her mouth moving effortlessly with the fauna's

Ruby broke their kiss and slid her hands down and under Velvets t-shirt. Her subtly defined abs twitched and flexed under the hooded girls flaming hot touch. Velvet's shirt came off with an agonizing slowness that drove both girls crazy, but Ruby kept herself reeled in as to torture the older girl as much as possible.

Finally! Velvet thought exasperatedly as her shirt was thrown back towards the door. Ruby's skilled hands quickly relieved the faunus of her bra then began tending to the, now open, soft mounds. Holding the sides of each breast, Ruby took one of Velvet's light brown pert nipples.

The warmth of Ruby's tongue was spread through her whole body and centered around her abdomen. Velvet's hand began to travel towards the spot between her legs, but when she did Ruby's fast hands intercepted her own. She watched as Ruby straddled her hips and removed her own shirt before grabbing her wrists once more. The reaper leaned forward, slightly, not much but noticeably so. "Silly rabbit," Ruby paused and grinned leaning forward further. "your pussy's for this kid."

Velvet swallowed thickly and nodded her head in understanding. She relinquished Velvet's wrists. Her now open hands began to wander up and down the tall, bent, brown ears before settling at scratching the base. The dust mage tilted her chin up and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling.

Ruby pecked her quickly on the lips then began her descent down the faunus' body. Doing the same kissing pattern as Yang had done to her last night. She reached Velvet's mini skirt and her dick twitched under her school uniform. The smell of a faunus' arousal had always been more prominent, but Velvet's scent was like a punch in the face.

Velvet watched as Ruby acted with new found urgency, and nearly ripped the skirt off the older girl. She pressed her mouth against the damp patch on her panties. Her tongue prodded against the garment causing velvet call out slightly. "Uhhhh...OH." Soon enough the garment also found its way onto the floor, and Ruby found her way back to her where she was.

Licking at the moisture gathered around Velvet's lips was fun, but she decided to get on with her meal. After all, Yang has always told her not to play with her food. Ruby dove in her tongue lashing about in all directions. Sometimes backing out to quickly lick her clit a few time. Her tongue was deep in Velvet making the usually quiet girl hiccup with noises of mixed approval. Ruby found her way to that so well known spongy patch. The reaper licked eagerly as the legs around her head tightened.

Velvet shuddered violently as her eyes glazed over her gaze hundreds of miles away. Brown eyes shut forcefully. Finally, her back arched before falling limp just hiccuping once in awhile. Ruby pulled back and wiped her mouth happy until she saw the streaks on Velvet's face. Her face became one covered in concern. "Velvet," Ruby crawled up to the rabbit. "Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? Oh, dust I'm sorry. I thought I..Just..t-then." Ruby began to worry she was okay with doing something even near rape.

"N-no... It's o-okay. This is normal for *hick* m-me."

"Are you sure."

Ruby got a reassuring nod from the rabbit faunus. "Now I have to tell you I am a fut-"

"A futa? Yeah, I know."

She reared back slightly. "How?"

"Your pheromones."

"My what?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, come here." Ruby listened and crawled on her knees up to in front of Velvet's tear stained face.

"Should I take off my combat skirt?"

"Don't bother." Velvet lifted the skirt enough the release Ruby's meat from its restraint. The long stick bobbed in front of her. She smiled and kissed the one eyed snake along the side as Ruby whispered what she wanted to do to the faunus "Ruby," Velvet called quietly "I'm.. I've never done this before, so I may not be any good." Ruby didn't say anything just pushing her dick forward. The newbie let it sink into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm Velvet." Ruby looked down at her skirt which shifted in time with the warm wetness of lips and dancing tongue. The larger taste buds of the faunus caused a prickling sensation to run up her spine. "I don't know why you were worried. You're a friggin natural."

Ruby had always been impatient, especially when it came to being still, and aside from gripping Velvet's head or the hem of her uniform she could not find what to do with her hands. A particularly fast suck caused Ruby to buck then she felt something touch her breast. A smile crossed the young girl's face. _And Bingo was his name oh._

Velvet felt fingers on the back of her ears the nail spreading the hairs apart. Then a small bud, of some sort, pressed against the inside of the sound sensitive appendages. She let Ruby thrust in and out of her mouth as she began to focus on the feeling of what she figured was Ruby's nipples brushing against her ears. She was happy to

She was getting close and was glad because no matter how fun fifteen minutes of not changing position was starting to make itself evident in her back. Ruby shifted her seat back and let her balls fall against Velvet's stomach as she began thrusting between the faunus' ample bust. Her dick was long enough to still make it into her mouth, so with a final few thrusts Ruby let herself cum.

Cum splattered her mouth, and Velvet found herself savoring the sweet liquid. She happily took all of the cum that Ruby continued to pump into her mouth. Ruby stumbled back slightly and let her dick slip out of her friends mouth. "Wow. Velves that was just... Wow."

Velvet's eyes were slightly red and watering from the deepthroating. She ran her the back of her hand across her face clearing her eyes of the salty water. "Ruby, you're friggin huge! How are we even going to do the.. the. you know?"

"Velvet, darling," Ruby began in an imitated version of Velvet's accent. "very carefully. That is how we shall do it."

Velvet audibly gulped before nodding. She moved slightly before she froze again. "Velvet?"

"Yeah."

"Who's on top?"

"I assumed you were."

"Well, yeah, so did I, but you know what they say about assumptions."

"What do they say about assumptions?"

"They make an ass out of you and mptions."

The faunus let out a long sigh. "Your sister is starting to rub off on you."

"No, she did that last night."

"Wait, wh-" Ruby cut off the faunus with a forceful press of her lips to the faunus'.

Ruby broke the kiss. "Well, I guess I could also be fun to switch it up." She flipped the two of them over and smiled up at Velvet who was holding herself up over Ruby's cock. "Well... get on with it Velves."

Velvet nodded her head and began lowering herself onto Ruby's large pole. "Shit," The rabbit faunus breathed out quietly as Ruby began traveling deeper and deeper into her. "Shit, Ruby, your long." Her hips touched Ruby's and she sighed once more. "Are you secretly a horse faunus?" She chuckled and began to pull herself off the meat.

"I don't believe I am. However, I know you certainly aren't living up to your faunus heritage." The reaper rocked her hips forward to prove a point.

Velvet dropped her hips onto the dick fully taking in Ruby's ten inches. "oh, fuck," Velvet put her hands on her junior's shoulders, and began riding her faster. Her pussy tightened further as she began building up to her powerful orgasm. Moans flowed from her mouth like the tears from her eyes. "Shit, Ruby yessss, Iiieee Fuck yes."

"Yeah Velvet ride my hard cock." Ruby cooed. She watched her dick disappear into Velvet's cameltoe.

"Yeeeeaaaaahhh, I love riddding your big dick." Ruby looked at the Crymaxer, She was not at all what Ruby had expected in bed aside from a great lay and submissive. "Ohhhhh, yes you're so fucking deep in my pussy." Velvet's nails dug into her arms as she gained speed.

"Fuck Velvet your pussy is getting tighter," She observed happily.

"Yeah, that's because you make me so fucking wet," Velvet slowed down, but every lowering of her hips was a violent slam. "Your long slick prick makes me want to cum! So Fucking! Bad!" Velvet impaled herself one more time. That was more than enough. Velvet's entire body lurched and her head snapped back as her orgasm hammered home.

The brunet couldn't hold back any longer, after all there was a reason she was her team's leader: she belongs on top. Before her friend could recover she took the liberty of switching their position. Velvet's left leg was thrown over Ruby's shoulder as the young huntress in training began to relentlessly fuck the hair's hairless pussy. "Come on Velves we only just got started."

Her long dick twitched around as Velvet's smooth spasming walls suffocated her meat. "Velvet do you want my cum that badly, your cunt is just trying to milk it from me." Ruby took the leg from off her shoulder without breaking rhythm. Before beging to fuck Velvet in missionary position The faunus wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck her legs around Ruby's waist and her pussy around Ruby's dick.

They both breathed heavily onto each other their hot breath causing them to shake more than they already were. "Cum Ruby, fill me up good."

"Is that what you want Velvet to be stuffed full of my cum?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Velvet whispered as she grabbed a firm hand full of Ruby's breast as the red huntress kissed away her tears. "yes, yes, yes YES, YESYESYESYES!" Velvet came again suffocating Ruby's meat once more.

Ruby kept thrusting through her orgasm. Spurt after spurt of cum filled up Velvet's pussy until it flowed out of the faunus like a cum river. Ruby pulled her cock out and brought it up to velvet's hungry mouth which sucked the softening appendage viciously. The freshmen lightly stroked the faunus' ear before whispering into it, "Did I 'fill you up good' my little bunny?"

"Mmmm" Velvet moaned out from under the school outfit as a blush lit a fire on her face.

* * *

"Thank you again, Ruby for helping with my dust."

"It's no worry I LOVE helping friends in need, and the payment was worth the risk." The faunus blushed anew.

"You missed class. What are you going to do now?"

"Head to the dorm the check on Blake and Yang since Weiss is hanging out with her sister,"

"That's nice,"

"Yeah, then I'm probably going to get some ice cream."

"Have fun."

"I will, and Velvet when you tell Coco tell her I said I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah, later Ruby." Velvet smiled before sliding the door shut.

"Laters Velves,"

 **A/N: Hot dog hot dog hot diggidy dog. That took to efing long to write, and I know why. It's because I didn't want to write this chapter. The only reason I got it done was so I can move on to the next chapter. That chapter, in particular, is one of the ones I am most excited for, so it will most likely be long and take very long...**

 **Can you guess who's next?**

 **This has been BirchShort LOVE you all.**


	4. I Just Wanted Ice Cream!

**SUPER A/N: I SUCK AT GRAMMAR, PUNCTUATION, AND SPELLING! SO LET'S WORK TOGETHER TO MAKE THIS STORY GOODER. If you see a mistake post the effed up sentence in comment form.**

 **OTHER A/N: fair warning: I got carried away with writing the intro to this chapter about (2400 words carried away). If you don't care about all that you can skip to the o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o then read on.**

 **A/N: Aside from all that, thanks to this story I just googled, "is dick girth measured in diameter or circumference?" Answer: circumference, average four inches. Anywhore, the first guess on who it was, was right. Ain't that something? Look for the hint and see if you can guess who's next. If you get it right, not only will I give you an imaginary cookie, I will write you title below my next A/N.**

 _List of winner(s)_

 _Guest_

 _GoldenShirt1234_

 **P.S. The Peter Port answer made me laugh out loud. I'm being for realz**

(Ruby x Neopolitan) blowjob, cunnilingus, vaginal, womb penetration, anal, creampie, anal creampie

Italics in quotation means 'Neo's face reads / implants thought into head' such as: " _You idiot."_

Italics alone are thoughts such as: _Why do we call blue: blue?_

The streets of Vale were fairly empty that day whether it be the weather or the time Ruby did not know. She had every reason to believe that it was not the weather. The day was the perfect mixture of sun and heat with a light eastern breeze that was just strong enough to cool her off and ruffle her short hair like a pat on the head. The people she passed had happy smiles on their faces and some even had a bit of a bounce in their step. It all contributed rather nicely to her relaxed state as she let her mind wander but not far enough to let her body wander into oncoming traffic.

Ruby's unguided body brought her to her destination not only unscathed but faster than usual. That fact brought only a wider smile to her face. The cold blast of air that followed the opening of the door elicited a squeal from the young huntress in training, spurring her to skip the counter and ring the silver bell located near the cash register.

The shop itself was modest in size. There were three small red raised tables along the opposite wall to the counter each with four chairs, also red in color. The floor was white and black with simple checkerboarded square tiles shiny enough to see your own reflection, as well as the reflection of the high ceiling that was its own shade dark red. Its walls had red music notes rocking up and down on river like staves. All in all, the ice cream shop had a homely feel that made Ruby feel like her mothers were there with her.

Ruby waited a moment and glanced around the new shop. Using her pointer finger, she pressed the button that was situated on top the silver dome once more... Nothing, she pressed again... Nothing... She pressed again, and again and again and again-.

"I am COMING! Please, JUST, STOP RINGING THAT DUST DAMN BELL!" The voice came from behind a door in the back left corner of the shop. The door was slammed opened revealing a woman in her late twenties early thirties. She had a medium tan and a look of Atlesian descent. She had six holsters, each filled with a pistol, strapped to her hips, an engagement ring on her finger, and an olive branch pendant bearing necklace around her neck. Her light brown shoulder length hair had a slight natural curl to it.

Ruby stared at the woman as she slowly pulled her hand away from the bell, and hid it behind her back. "Hi, I'm Ruby,"

"Hello Ruby," She tied her apron in place with practiced deftness, "welcome to _Ah-LOVE Ice Cream_ my name's Olive what can I do ya' for." the woman asked with all previous traces of anger gone.

"Why did you name it _Ah-LOVE Ice Cream_?" Ruby asked trying to buy time to decide on her flavor of choice.

"I didn't name the shop that," Olive clarified, "my girlfriend- I mean _fiancé_ did. She said 'a good pun always makes people want ice cream'."

"Sounds like my sister, ha. Where's your fiancé right now?" Ruby questioned further.

"She's out on a hunt. She said she'd be back later today. Now, enough stalling, pick your ice cream-"

"HONEY I'M HOME!"

"Speak of the devil and she will appear. Welcome back Lindsey."

"Didja miss me? Huh, huh, didja didja didja?" The woman also in her late twenties clung onto Olives arm like a koala from a branch.

"Yes I did," Olive replied with a kiss to her fiancé's lips, "Now, go away. We have a customer.

Ruby waved at Lindsey before pausing mid-wave, "Lindsey, is that you."

"RUBY!" The woman dived over the counter on to the huntress in training. Lindsey rubbed her cheek against Ruby's and mumbled gibberish about being happy.

"Down girl!" Olive called from behind the counter. Lindsey replied instantly by doing as she was told.

"Ruby, you and I need to talk about how you got into Beacon and stuff call me tonight or no wait you can't you have class tomorrow but you could call me later this week and then we could catch up because you know it's been about a year now and OH MY DUST I'M Soooooo HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

"Okay, Lindsey, I'll call you this weekend." Lindsey nodded apparently satisfied.

"Before I go, what happened to you combat skirt?" Lindsey questioned gesturing to Ruby's clothes. She wore a checkered red long sleeve shirt with a gray undershirt, black skinny jeans, and a light brown leather belt.

"My partner forced me to update my wardrobe, she said, and I quote, 'I will not be seen walking around with someone who looks like she's a video game character.'"

"You did look like a fighting game character, but now girl you lookin' stylish." Olive began shooing Lindsey towards the door in the back of the parlor that she, herself, had left from earlier. Once Olive had her partner out of the room she turned back around and walked towards the counter.

Lindsey peeked her head out and wave bye to Ruby. Ruby giggled and Olive shot a glare in the direction of the door.

"Now, what flavor?"

"That one. I'll have two scoops, please." Ruby pointed to one of the many tubs of ice cream.

"Okay," Olive began scooping the requested flavor into a chilled bowl. "So, how do you know Lindsey?"

"She was friends with my mom. They both went to Beacon together. Though, my mom was a fourth year well Lindsey had just started."

"Who's your mom?" Olive asked.

"Summer Rose."

"Oh, Lindsey and I were very close to Summer." A sad look passed over the huntresses face. "Anyway, here's your ice cream. I'll even give you the family discount," Olive poked at the cash register for a few moments. "That will be nine lien."

"Okay, give me a moment." They both heard the door open and Ruby stepped away from the counter and began searching for her wallet. Out of her peripherals, Ruby saw a little girl with a pink, brown, and white color scheme move up to the counter.

"Oh," Olive began, "Hello Neo would you like the regular." Neo nodded her head in confirmation, and olive went to scooping. "Ruby you find your wallet?"

"No, I must have left it in my room when-"

 _Flashback_

*Knock Knock Knock* The door opened a crack displaying slitted amber eyes. Ruby paused for a moment, she had never seen blake look so feline. "Oh, hi Blake can I come in and get my scroll and wallet?"

"No. You later. Leave."

"Is that Ruby?" Ruby heard her sister ask from within their dorm.

"Did I say you could speak, pet?" Blake questioned sternly as she turned her head. Ruby saw past Blake to her bruised, bound, and nude sister. " Actually, Ruby, how about-" She started turning her head back to the reaper.

"NO! Ruby RUN!" Yang yelled. Ruby didn't have to be told twice.

Ruby shivered at the flashback. She walked up to the counter and Neo politely stepped aside while making a sweeping gesture with her arm. Ruby faked a smile of appreciation to the near murder. "Sorry, I don't have my wallet with me."

Olive bit her lip and looked back at the wall where a chalkboard hung. On it, in big bold letters, was written ' _If you can't pay for Ice Cream you won't get any. No exceptions. None Olive!'_ "Sorry Ruby but-"

Neo held up her hand stopping Olive. She then handed her a twenty and a five lien note. " _That's for me and the little Rose,"_ Olive nodded. Neo looked at Ruby, " _As payment, you will sit with me."_ , then turned around and walked to a table.

Ruby nodded in agreement, after all, she did want ice cream. And how bad could a person who buys you ice cream really be? She sat across the table from the acrobat. " _Hello again miss Rose."_

"Neo." She acknowledged.

" _I did not request you sit with me so you could be rude. Didn't your mother teach you better?"_ Neo paused and placed a small spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth before continuing " _Oh, well Summer was always very laid back."_

"You knew my mother?"

" _Ah, yes, yes very well Summer was quiet, most of the time, but sometimes... She was... Let's just say, She was very popular with the ladies."_ She ate another spoonful, this time, vanilla. " _Alas, she was a good woman. I was greatly saddened by her passing."_

"She was a great woman, much unlike you and your friend Roman," Ruby responded heatedly.

" _First, Ruby, Roman and I were not friends, and second, our contract has expired. I am a free woman once more. Third, Roman was a man not a woman; therefore, it is impossible for him to be a great woman."_

Ruby rolled her eyes at the third statement. "So you're not trying to kill everyone?"

" _I was never trying to kill anyone except those I deemed dangerous to myself."_

"Really? Cause the way Yang described your fight it sounded pretty one-sided,"

" _Meh, specifics."_

"I don't know if I can just toss you nearly killing my sister away as just 'specifics',"

" _Then take it this way little Rose you and your team were in the wrong place at the wrong time and if it had been someone who prefers lethal efficiency to incapacitation your sister and likely the rest of your team would be dead."_ Neo's eyes were a dull dead brown as she 'spoke' the words to Ruby.

"I think I'm going to leave," Ruby said as she started to stand.

" _No! Wait, I'm sorry I just… Have some emotional instability issues after all the dust experimentation. Sit let's have us some good old fashion kind hearted conversation. How about it Rose?"_ Ruby paused for a good few seconds before sitting back down. " _Thank you."_

"Yeah, well everyone deserves a second chance."

" _Yes well, I'm glad you think so."_ The conversation started off slow after than small questions even the 'classic nice weather today' line was thrown out there. But during a natural pause in conversation both girls simultaneously glanced down at their empty bowls then back to each other. " _If you so desired we could continue this conversation at my place over tea and coffee."_

"Um.." _Well, Blake and Yang might still be going at it and I would rather not risk my life again. The only other option is Weiss and her sister, but I'd rather not leave the, 'I'm going to fuck you then date your sister', impression._ "Sure I'd love to continue this conversation elsewhere." Ruby opened the door for her new friend. The short woman nodded her thanks to Ruby. Now that the conversation was over Ruby looked Neo up and down as they left the ice cream parlor, and thought to herself, _Damn I think I wanna bed this hot little lady._

"Did somebody say, LOVE?" Lindsey yelled jumping through the door.

Olive glanced at her lover, "No."

"Aw."

The streets were much busier than they were before Ruby went to Ah-LOVE Ice Cream, but it didn't seem to bother the ice cream acrobat, so Ruby tried to avoid being off put by the number of people and vehicles. The two of them went to the doors of one of the tallest towers in all of Vale: Schnee hotel. The building was tall and sleek with windows making up a majority of the sides. Its name was gold plated on the front of it in Large fancy calligraphy.

The two of them walked past the front desk which was in a state of panic with the number of people that were requesting rooms or leaving their own. The two of them moved to the express elevator that was for important personnel only. The doors slid closed. "Identification please." A voice asked. Neo placed her hand on the terminal then punched in four numbers. "Codename: Ice Cream. Authorization: unrestricted. You may continue. Have a nice day."

The voice cut out then the floor lurched before Ruby felt her stomach drop. About ten seconds later the door dinged and opened revealing a short hallway with one brown door opposite of the elevator. The door was plain with no decoration other than a small gold sign with 'Neo' imprinted on it. Neo opened the door and her apartment came into view.

The apartment, if you could bring yourself to diminish it so, was in one word huge in two words it was fucking huge. The ceilings were tall the open floor plan gave enough room for a flash mob if necessary. The walls that weren't windows were white brown or pink. along with the couch, the bed was white with pink and brown sheets and white pillows. The carpet was brown. The counter and fridge were both white. Even the damn remote followed the Neapolitan scheme. Every item in the damn house was either brown, pink, white, or some combination of the three.

Upon entry of the apartment to the right was a tiled floor: the kitchen. There was a large fish tank with a television to the left of it directly ahead when you walk in. As the carpet throughout the house had been the tile in the kitchen was also a warm brown.

" _If you want you can go sit on the couch, watch Game of Thrones or something."_

"Game of Thrones?"

" _You know, 'Winter is coming, Lannisters pay their debts.' No? Okay well, I'm gonna go make some tea. Would you like anything specific, aside from tea?"_ Neo questioned silently.

"You," Ruby whispered to herself.

" _What was that?"_

"N-Nothing I was just saying how I loved the layout of your apartment well... Floor. Since, you know, it's kinda... It like kinda like takes up... The whole. Ninety-ninth floor, yeah." By the time Ruby had finished mumbling the end of her sentence Neo had left the room to prepare the beverages. _Great job there Ruby you're mumbling worse than you did when Weiss accidentally touched your boob. Come on Rose grow another pair and bed that ice cream killer._ With her mental pep talk over, Ruby moved with determination to the six-part L-shaped couch. The first two sections were brown, the next two white, and the last two were pink.

After about ten minutes Neo walked into the living room and handed Ruby a saucer with a cup of tea on top. " _Are you comfortable?"_ She asked as she sat down on the other white cushion.

Ruby looked at Neo for a moment, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm..." before going back to looking off into the corner.

The multi-color woman drank the rest of her tea " _You know I invited you over for a longer conversation, or has that small cluster of cells you call a brain already forgotten?"_

"Yeah, where were we," Ruby paused, thinking for a moment "oh yeah, we were talking about my mom being popular with the ladies."

" _Ah, I remember what I was going to ask, so how far does the apple fall from the tree?"_

"That depends on how popular was my mother was."

" _About twelve and a half inches popular,"_ Neo informed as she pulled a flask from inside her jacket unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

"You went to Beacon! That's how you knew about my mom!" The reaper exclaimed pointing to the Beacon emblem on the side of the flask.

" _Nice job Sherlock."_

"What was beacon like back then?"

" _Couple different teachers. Ozpin was the same age. Back to your mom being popular and my question: how far from the tree does the apple fall?_

"Not too far, but that's pretty big," Ruby responded with a pout.

" _Well, I guess you are still growing. Are you talented?"_

"I think. Why?"

" _I want to compare the two."_

"What?

" _I thought ladies loved you,"_ Neo placed her head in her hand and sighed silently. " _I have had sex with your mom."_

"WHAT!"

" _As I was saying,"_ Neo interrupted after slapping the brunette on the top of the head. " _I've had sex with your mom, so I know her size and skill level. I want to compare the two. The two being you two."_

"What?"

" _You are so fucking dense."_ Neo cradled her head in her hands and sighed. " _How have you not been killed yet. I am going to let you fuck me."_

"Oh," Ruby paused, "wait what if I don't want to?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _I would tie you down and fuck you myself,"_ Neo smirked at the look of shock that passed over Ruby's face. " _but I don't have to bother; because you've been holding yourself back since you walked into my 'floor' as you put it."_

"Well aren't you a perspective little one?" There was a shattering of glass followed by a rush of wind before a tip of cold metal pressed against Ruby's neck.

" _Who the fuck you calling little!?"_ Neo asked sharply well glaring with two dark brown eyes.

"NOT," Ruby's voice cracked. "you. Not you at all."

The glare intensified further for a moment. " _Damn fucking straight. Now just for that slip up you're going to start with me."_ The Neo snapped her fingers and her clothes shattered leaving her in just her pink lacy lingerie. An oddly shaped hole was cut out of the panties. She pushed Ruby onto the couch and placed a knee on either side of her head. " _Now lick."_

The demand was followed instantly. She ran her tongue around the triple scoop ice-cream shaped hole avoiding anything that could actually be considered enjoyable past a teasing level for Neo. " _Hey, Rose if you don't want to lose that tongue, I suggest you knock off the teasing."_ Once again Ruby decided to comply with Neo's wishes instantly. Her slick muscle slid up to the midget's clit and roved back-and-forth over the nub lazily. It was enough to sedate the acrobat apparently because she let out an audible sigh causing Ruby's eyes to go wide with surprise. " _You know, you don't need a voice box to breathe loudly."_

Neo felt the red head become more enthralled and caring; not in a romantic sense, but as in she actually seemed to give a damn sort if way. The new enthusiasm allowed Neo to reach a little higher level of pleasure. She began to rock her hips slowly on the redhead's mouth, but as soon as her grinding began to get slightly more feverish she noticed some more movement coming from lower on the couch. Neo turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder, and she was greeted with the site of Ruby with her pants pulled down around her knees and her hand jerking herself off.

The sight of the meat made Neo gyrate slightly faster, but she knew as the oldest one of the pair she had to be the one to correct this kind of behavior. She lifted herself up off her throne ie Ruby's face just far enough to turn herself around. Neo grabbed the hands on the dick and roughly removed them from the meat. She moved one to near her pussy and placed the other on her tit. Both hands grabbed onto what was nearest and began to help get Neo off.

The ice-cream menace was being pushed, more like guided, by one of the hands, that had left its place on her tit, to bend over. Presumably, Ruby's hand was trying to get her to suck the dick that was now being left untouched, but Neo instead laid her head down next to the shaft and let her hot breath run over its length.

The hand on the back of Neo's head curled its fingers scratching at the teasing woman's scalp. The light tugging on her hair was starting to relax Neo. It was as if she was at the salon getting her hair washed.

The new found forward position let Ruby lick at Neo's ass through the panties while still sticking a thumb into the acrobat's pussy which clenched and unclenched at the stimulation it was receiving. The anal play, however, was only half the reason she caused the change in position the other half was so her very needy dick could get some long awaited attention. However, Neo seemed to have other plans or didn't figure out that part. Ruby grunted annoyedly in an attempt to get something out of the change other than satisfying her anal fetish.

Ruby did find it slightly odd that she was still almost entirely clothed. Only her pants and underwear were off and even those were still on her legs. Though it was strange, if Ruby had to be honest, it felt a bit hot in a sexy kind of way. A fully naked girl laying on top of her while all but her dick was covered.

Ruby was good, Neo could tell. The flame in her abdomen was burning like the orphanage she grew up in. The panties shattered, and her hands went to her ass to spread herself open further allowing the reaper to venture further if she so wished, but the annoyed grunt showed that the girl in red was fed up with not getting any. Neo stuck her tongue out and licked the side of the dick slightly.

Ruby sighed inwardly at the touch. She pushed her face into Neo's ass, as the acrobat so clearly wanted. The hands that were spreading the cheeks left and found a place playing with her balls while the tongue that licked her before began to make itself more known. Blazing hot kisses were placed along one side as a small hand held her beastly meat in place.

The tip of the small tongue ran up and down the length, the pressure was light and pointed with a warm dampness about it. Ruby shivered at the touch.

Ruby could feel her tongue and fingers getting squeezed by Neo showing that the maniac was close to finishing which was only a good thing considering Ruby's tongue was starting to get tired along with her jaw which had been stuck open for a good few minutes. The lips that had been placing kisses had finally introduced themselves to Ruby's head.

She took just Ruby's head into her mouth while she waited for her up and coming finish. After a nice little finger and tongue teamwork in her ass Neo contently let her release come to her. The orgasm was great, but Neo was a very difficult woman to sedate and or satisfied not even a small squirt came out of her even after all the red-heads hard work.

Neo knew it was only fair that she suck off Ruby for a little while, even if it's not to completion. Neo began sensually moving her head up and down bobbing on only the tip, being as small as she was left little room for the monster of a reproductive organ that Ruby possessed. Small hands wrapped around the base, one above the other, helping work the many remaining inches. " _You know being able to talk with your mouth full is a surprisingly useful trait to have."_

"Ohhh, fuck that's oddly hot. How do I taste? Do I taste like strawberries?"

Neo was slurping up and down continuously lubbing the dick up with her spit, allowing her hands to easily run up and down its excessive length. " _Really, you can ask anyone that, but if I have to say it's like sucking on a sugar-coated piece of meat."_

"Hmmm, yeah use your tongue, like oh, oh yeah l-like that. That's not as poetic as I was hoping." Ruby got an annoyed squeeze in response. "Hey, Neo can you turn around so I can see you do it."

" _You don't got much of an imagination do you Rose? Fine."_ Neo shattered and reappeared looking up at Ruby with one eye brown and one eye pink. " _Better? With most people, the eyes are hit or miss."_ Ruby nodded pleasure breaking her mind past the point of banter. Neo dropped her head lower onto Ruby's cock another inch slipping into her mouth. The warm cavern did well to work Ruby off quickly. The strong grip of the hands working what didn't fit in the mouth could only be described as heaven. All the extra spit that Neo wasn't swallowing that was leaking out of her mouth and all over Ruby's crotch was leading to the sloppiest blow job of the young girls life. All the saliva running down her cock was making her whole body warm up, and with the multicolored eyes and incredibly erotic noises, Ruby's fuse became drastically shortened.

"Oh yesss," She hissed as the wet lips ran back and forth over her head. She could feel the climax approaching as Neo's hands slid over her trying to wring the cum out of her twitching cock. "Neo, I'm gonna," The woman shattered, and appeared kneeling at the end of the couch. "Hey, I was about to-"

Neo pounced forward capturing the lips of the young woman, pushing her onto her back, and grabbing two fistfuls of the girls shirt. " _I know what you were about to do miss Rose, that's why I stopped."_ Ruby moaned a response into Neo's mouth. " _You know you mustn't talk with your mouth full."_ Their tongues fought for dominance, a battle Ruby had never lost.

Neo won the battle. The victory had given her skilled muscle free roam of the young woman's mouth. With having lost, or never having had, dominance Ruby went to grabbing Neo's ass. Her grip was rough in the throes of lust groping at Neo's firm fleshy posterior. Using one hand she spread Neo's ass as well as she could. The other hand, her left one, guided her long cock to the acrobat's wet little asshole. " _Don't you dare."_

The warning was ignored and the head of Ruby's throbbing shaft popped into the puckered hole. Tight was the only word that got anywhere near the description of Neo's ass. Ruby pushed her cock up further in. Each millimeter granted was like a white flame along her meat and only made her push in faster. Thanks to the sloppy sucking she received earlier Ruby was able to slide in fast. However, she only got a few inches in before she reached as deep as possible, but those raw five and a half inches caused some of the most amazing feelings either woman had ever felt. Their mouths separated and Neo bit down on Ruby's neck hard. Anal felt great and all but the shit still hurt. The sustained pressure dented Ruby's aura long enough for the acrobat to sink her teeth in just enough to draw blood.

A groan rocked the floor as the teeth sunk home. Her active aura dulled the pain and patched the wounds before much could happen, but the action changed the flow from methodical teasing to raw animalistic desires. That was the kind of environment Ruby thrived in.

Neo was flipped onto her back before Ruby used one hand to restrain both of her arms. In the new found position the young huntress was able to work up a rhythm. Deep thrusts working a little over half of her long shaft into the small woman. Slow agonizing removal of everything except the tip followed by a vicious stabbing reentry. Neo was glad she had a powerful aura for without it she would have felt nothing but pain from Ruby's animalistic ass fucking. The slow exits began to speed up to sudden removals leaving Ruby looking for somewhere warm to hide her member and Neo begging to have her asshole stuffed full of cock again. Before long they were both flushed red and panting heavily on each other. Ruby pressed her forehead against Neo's. They stared into each other's eyes daring the other to look away. Neo bit down on Ruby's lip. The redhead moaned and closed her eyes at the dull pain. When they reopened it was to see the smirking acrobat.

Ruby released Neo's hands and hooked her arms under her as she fucked the tight hole. Neo's nails dug into her shoulders with her eyes flashing between colors. " _Harder!"_ The demand was met as Ruby forced another inch into the huntress's ass all the while ramping up her speed further than before. Seven inches slammed the puckered cavity as the two grunted and groaned. The reapers tongue hung from her mouth and Neo leaned forward enough to start sucking on the pink muscle. The sucking was oddly satisfying, not quite as much as the friction of their fucking make Neo's ass heat up further but still satisfying. Just as neo pulled her mouth off Ruby's tongue she took all of it that Ruby could let her and dragged her teeth over it.

"Fuck!" Ruby cussed once her tongue was free as her balls started to tighten.

" _You're so close."_ The statement came as a whisper standing out in stark contrast to the atmosphere. " _You want it. I want it. Cum Rose. Fill up my tight ass. Cum for me."_

Ruby couldn't hold it back any longer she fucked with more ferocity than she had ever done anyone else ever. Time slowed down as her semblance began to activate. Neo's asshole began to fill as Ruby's ropy cum continued to flow out of her cock like a hose.

The supposed mute's mouth opened and an erotic scream tore its way out of her throat. " AHH FUCK fucking fuck! OH FUCK! YES! AHHH SHIT!" The woman continued to cuss out the world as Ruby delivered every shuddering brutal thrust. With one final push, Ruby sheathed eight full inches in the spasming woman. The last of her cum pumped deeper in Neo than any other person had ever managed.

The Acrobat had been fingering herself the hand left her pussy as a stream of cum splattered across Ruby's gray undershirt. Both of them were panting. Ruby lost the ability to support her weight and lay down on her newest lover. "You got cum all over my shirt, and -what the fuck- I thought you couldn't talk."

" _I can talk I just don't like to, it hurts sometimes."_

"Did that hurt?" Ruby managed to pant out the question once her aura began to supply her with the necessary energy.

" _Not right now, but I probably won't be walking tomorrow."_ Ruby sent Neo a questioning look. " _Oh, you meant the talking. No, that didn't hurt, and if it did, I couldn't feel much anyway."_

Ruby began to lift herself off the small woman. Neo sat up as well, "We should probably wash up. You can go first if you want to." The redhead pulled her pants up and glanced at her lover. "Well?"

"Impatient are we?" The voice came as a soft whisper a sound that pulled for Ruby to protect it. "So long as you're okay with lukewarm water, we can clean up together. My 'floor' as you put it, has a shower and bath that is more than large enough for two people."

"Okay." The walk to the bathroom was a quick one, pink and white everything except the towels with were brown. _Neo wasn't lying that's for sure, this bathroom is huge._ The bathroom was at least six times the size of the dorm room at beacon with three showers and three baths, as well as one main shower. "Are we going in that one?"

" _Yeah, but we can soak in the bath after we clean off."_

"That sounds nice." Neo noded and walked over to a panel on the wall and tapped a series of icons on it before the water started running in both the bath and the shower. Ruby watched the little woman do so while paying special attention to her ass. Neo turned and winked at Ruby before snapping her fingers and shattering.

Ruby removed her clothes and threw them into a pile by the door before stepping into the shower. Neo was already rinsing out her hair. Not to be beat the young woman used her semblance to shampoo her hair, competitive nature runs in the family. Slowing down quite a bit Ruby washed her body before rinsing off.

The water turned off just as she finished rinsing her hair. " _Come on speedy, Are you going to join me or what?"_ Ruby watched Neo lower herself into the steaming water, before following right behind.

"I'm just used to relaxing in the shower. Threw me off a bit."

"Bull shit," Neo spoke the words with power in her soft voice and a smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean bull shit."

" _You expected to get some in the shower didn't you?"_ Ruby chuckled and blushed. " _Well miss Rose You might not get any in the shower, but"_ Neo walked over to Ruby and sat down on her lap. "You will get some in the bath." The Woman whispered sensually into the futa's ear.

Ruby's cock hardened as Neo's hand began to pump it slowly. "What? Was once not enough for you?"

" _I think you need this more than I do. How about you use the right hole this time."_

"You seemed to enjoy me pounding your ass." Neo chuckled at Ruby's statement while she aligned the girl cock with her opening.

" _Well I won't say I didn't, but"_ Neo sunk down on Ruby's meat engulfing almost half the gargantuan shaft with one swift movement. "Ahh, don't you wanna try my little pussy?" Ruby grasped at Neo's hips the acrobat keeping her own speed not letting the redhead decide the pace.

"Ohhh Fuck. You weren't kidding. Your pussy is little." The water around them rippled the waves going over the edges slightly, but the floor getting wet was not about to stop either of them. It was less animalistic than before, but it was still, rough teeth and nails raked against soft flesh. Neo started teasing Ruby's breasts pulling on the nipple with her teeth.

"Oh fuck yes. Ahh yeah." Ruby's moans went right into Neo's ear enticing her to capture the lips they came from. Neo tried to move her hips faster but the water was slowing her movements down. Ruby's idled brain didn't know what was making the woman move so slow, but it didn't change the fact that their pace was too slow for her liking.

Ruby pushed Neo off of her person and grabbed the acrobat by the arm. She bent the woman over the side of the tub. Neo's arm was held behind her back. Ruby lined herself back up with Neo's hot little snatch. The thrust was not so much brutal as it was fast, not much of her cock could fit in the small woman. "Deeper!" Ruby pushed harder, but not an extra inch would fit in the woman, she was just too small.

" _I said deeper Rose!"_ Ruby pushed again harder this time. Still nothing. " _Fuck me deeper!"_ Ruby activated her semblance and began jackhammering Neo hot little fuck hole. Finally Ruby felt the small cunt start giving away slightly. She worked her cock in another half an inch. " _Deeper!"_ Neo remained unstated.

"Fuck!" Ruby pushed again with all she had. Ther both felt the four more inches that pushed right in. The path tightened around her cock. Her free hand cupped Neo's stomach and she felt the bump of where her cock was reaching just past the woman's navel.

"Yes!" The pounding that commenced was one that showed just how desperate they both were to cum. Neo didn't have long to wait Ruby's hand came down hard on her ass and finished her. A screech came from Neo, a screech that sounded an awful lot like 'fuck yes'.

Ruby spun Neo around and pinned her against the wall of the tub. The acrobat had no way of being able to match Ruby thrust for thrust, and with the sheer amount of pleasure she was feeling her tongue game was a bit off. Therefore, Ruby got control again.

Water splashed in between them where their hips met causing an enticing glisten to make its way to Neo's breasts. Neo's walls started tightening sporadically once more. "You're about to cum again, I can feel it." Ruby teased with a smile, the grin not even noticed by the moaning mess of a woman.

" _Don't get cocky, Rose. I could finish you well before you finish me."_ In complete contrast Neo's exhausted look, her 'voice' was solid as if she were unaffected by the pleasure she was receiving.

"I'll take you up on that. What does the winner get?"

" _How about theming our next hook up?"_

"Deal." Ruby's hips slammed forward, all of her inches stretching Neo's womb wide. It seemed to be going in her favor, but as it dragged on Ruby realized it would not be as easy as she had expected. Each slow penetrating brought an all too well-known bubbling in her balls.

Neo was laying on cloud nine. It was the first time her womb had ever been penetrated, and all she could think about was how had she not done this sooner. She tightened around the cock as much as she could. From what she could tell Ruby had a thing for dirty talk, so Neo gave that a shot. "How does my little pussy fee?" Ruby grunted in response. "Oh, that good, Well if you want me to cum you better fuck me faster."

"Faster." Ruby had been reduced to one-word sentences as she groped at Neo's ass one finger wiggling its way into the, once tight now gaping, hole.

Neo realized she made a mistake egging Ruby on. The new pace would finish her fast, but it felt too great to turn back now. She felt the cock hitting every spot in her body electricity surged through her with every inch that left and returned. "Fuck! Yes!"

Ruby could feel Neo getting closer and closer to finishing, but the progress was too little too late. The tightening in her balls was far beyond the point of pain. "I'm gonna cum." Was Ruby's only warning before she fired her load into the acrobat. The hot cum flooded into Neo's womb coating every inch in the white substance. Spurts kept coming and Neo's stomach took on a slightly more noticeable bulge as her body expanded slightly to store the copious amounts of cum.

Neo let herself get lost in the warmth that spread through her body, and shortly after let herself get lost in the pleasure of her fourth or fifth orgasm in that day. After all, she had won.

Ruby pulled out of the acrobat and set her down in the tub. She stood herself up and look down at Neo. She pushed her still spurting cock into Neo's mouth after a couple strings of cum landed on her ice cream woman's face.

Neo moaned around the softening meat sucking and bobbing on it lazily. Finally, it stopped cumming and she licked it up and down. The sweet flavor lingering in her mouth as she sucked, licked, and kissed Ruby's member.

"I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired." Neo nodded in response, "Okay, let's take a nap then I'll head out before my teammates start to worry."

" _Sure thing Rose, tell blondie I say hi."_

"Don't think that's the best idea." Neo's cum and sweat coated face just smiled in response.

 **A/N: So, what was that? Seven or eight months of nothing? Yeah, sorry about that I just had classes to deal with and Battleborn for the last few day. That's not even counting the days I had no internet, but more than all it's just me being a lazy fuck. Well Yeah, um I'm starting the next chapter right away so wish me luck. Try and guess who is next, and most importantly I am making a story parallel to this one for all other pairings that are hinted at in this story, such as the bumblebee stuff that happened this chapter. Keep an eye out for that.**

 **This has been Birch Short LOVE you all.**


End file.
